Just A Shadow
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Kau dan aku tak ubahnya cahaya dan bayang-bayang. Oleh sebab itu aku menyembunyikan segala hal darimu. Termasuk perasaanku./Aku tahu semuanya, tapi aku bertingkah seakan tak tahu apa-apa. Untukmu yang mencintaiku dalam diam...
1. Chapter 1

Dia duduk sendiri. Di bawah naungan awan senja kemerahan. Sebagian cahaya jingga tampak memantul dalam lautan mata beningnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Ah.. betapa lengkungan itu menentramkan hatiku hanya dengan melihatnya.

Lalu aku tersadar. Kenyataan begitu menohokku. Saat aku merasa telah terbang sampai di langit ke tujuh, aku langsung dijatuhkan begitu saja. Tanpa dihiraukan maupun belas kasihan. Tubuhku hancur. Hatiku remuk. Semuanya luruh berkeping-keping.

Kejam? Menyakitkan? Memang!

Aku tahu segalanya. Semua rasa sakit itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu mengulanginya tanpa henti.

Terus dan terus.

Aku bahagia, namun tersakiti secara bersamaan. Apa namanya itu?

 _Untukmu yang tak mau tahu perasaanku.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **JUST A SHADOW**

.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: _AU, OOC, Typo_ , monoton, dan banyak lagi

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 _Aku hanya bayangan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada yang bilang jika persahabatan itu indah. Segala suka dan duka bisa dibagi bersama-sama. Sahabat akan selalu ada kapanpun dibutuhkan. Tak peduli apapun masalah yang kau ceritakan, sahabat akan setia mendengarkan. Tak jarang mereka juga memberi solusi. Bukankah sahabat memang harus begitu?

Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereka saling mengenal. Mereka berteman. Lebih dari itu, mereka bersahabat.

Sahabat.. Anggap saja begitu. Apa kita tahu apa yang disembunyikan hati mereka masing-masing?

Tidak bukan?

Jadi biarkan saja mereka berdua menjalaninya. Entah ada yang tersakiti atau tidak.

Siapa peduli?

Selagi mereka bisa memuaskan keinginan, tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Meski setelahnya mereka harus diam-diam meneteskan air mata.

 **...**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **...**

"Hinata! Tunggu aku!"

Gadis bersurai nila itu berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh. Dipandanginya laki-laki jabrik yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Lelaki itu nampak kesusahan bernafas saat telah berhenti di dekatnya. Hinata menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," kembali ia melangkahkan kaki saat dikiranya Naruto telah bernafas dengan normal. Lelaki itu ikut menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Hinata.. Kau punya waktu luang 'kan?"

Hinata terlihat mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya begitu. Kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?"

"Ra-ha-si-a ..." Naruto berkata pelan dengan seringai kecil yang terpampang di wajahnya, "Kau akan tahu, Hinata. Kujemput jam delapan malam nanti."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "Kau selalu saja membuatku penasaran. Kenapa tidak langsung memberitahuku saja, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Kalau kuberitahu, bukan rahasia lagi namanya .."

"Tapi kau selalu merahasiakan banyak hal dariku," lirih Hinata pelan. Tak dinyana pemuda jabrik itu mendengarnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku merahasiakan semuanya?"

Hinata ikut berhenti. Diperhatikannya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung tak mengerti. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya yang terakhir tadi. Bukan mungkin lagi, tapi jelas-jelas memang salah. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh! Rutuknya.

"Apa saja yang kurahasiakan, Hinata? Soal kau adalah sahabatku? Tentang diriku yang takut gelap? Atau tentang aku yang diam-diam pernah membaca buku harian tentang cinta pertamamu? Atau.. mungkinkah mengenai diriku yang pernah mencuri ciuman pertamamu waktu umur kita delapan tahun?"

"Cukup, hentikan, Naruto- _kun_!" kata Hinata cepat. Wajah gadis itu sudah dirambati warna merah. Kenapa Naruto masih mengingat kenangan memalukan itu? Ingatan Hinata berputar kembali. Hinata bukan tidak mengingatnya –mengenai Naruto yang pernah menciumnya, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkitnya. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali. Usia mereka saat ini saja sudah menginjak 22 tahun.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Sebenarnya Hinata masih punya alasan lain. Alasan yang tak diketahui siapapun, termasuk Naruto. Sebuah alasan yang membuat jantungnya berdentum tak karuan dan bimbang secara bersamaan jika ia mengingatnya. Oleh karena itu, Hinata berusaha menyimpan semuanya tanpa berusaha mengungkitnya.

Namun sepertinya Naruto telah menggagalkan niatnya. Lelaki itu justru tergelak melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menggemaskan, "Ya ampun, Hinata .. Kau malu? Haha.."

"Kalau tahu kenapa tanya! Dasar .." sahut Hinata kesal, masih dengan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Maaf .. maaf .. aku tak bermaksud begitu. Kuantar pulang ya?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Yah.. jangan marah dong, aku kan cuma bercanda. Aku juga sudah minta maaf. Lagipula itu kan memang fakta,"

"Naruto- _kun_!"

"Hinata!"

"Ahh.. terserah! Pulanglah dan jangan ganggu aku, Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat bermaksud meninggalkan Naruto. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau membiarkan tujuannya tak tercapai. Dengan cepat ia mencekal tangan Hinata dan memutar tubuh gadis itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janji kita tadi?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya,"Aku tidak peduli! Kenapa harus aku yang kau ajak? Kau kan punya banyak sahabat,"

"Tapi sahabatku yang paling dekat itu kau, Hinata .."

"Kau bisa mengajak Sasuke- _san_ , Kiba- _kun_ , atau Shikamaru- _san_ yang sama-sama sahabatmu. Ada juga Hotaru dan Karin- _nee_ yang merupakan sepupumu. Atau .." Hinata tampak ragu untuk mengucapkannya, "Orang yang kau sukai, Shion- _san_."

Mata Naruto sedikit membola,"Kau ini bicara apa, Hinata? Shion? Dia itu tak lebih dari temanku di klub tenis. Kenapa kau sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

"..."

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata! Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku mengajakmu. Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Tidak sekarang, tapi aku janji akan kuberitahu semuanya nanti. Kumohon .." Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya yang dibuat memelas.

"Pemaksa!"

"Iya, aku memang pemaksa,"

"Tidak tahu diri! Egois!"

"Iya, aku memang seperti itu. Walaupun begitu aku tetap sahabatmu, kan? Jadi, siap tidak siap aku akan menjemputmu. Jika pada waktunya kau tidak segera menampakkan diri, maka aku akan langsung masuk ke rumahmu, mendobrak kamarmu, dan menyeretmu. Tak peduli kau sudah berdandan cantik atau masih berantakan,"

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto hingga terlepas, "Kalau kau melakukannya, Ayahku akan membunuhmu,"

"Paman Hiashi tak akan membunuhku, Hinata. Apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Ayahmu itu," Wajahnya mendekat. Tangan _tan_ -nya bertengger pada pundak Hinata yang berjengit. Reaksi dari perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto- _kun_ .. Aku mau pulang sekarang," mau bagaimanapun juga, ujung-ujungnya Hinata tak akan bisa menolak keinginan Naruto. Baik itu permintaan kecil, maupun gila sekalipun, ia akan tetap menurutinya. Hingga terkadang ia dibuat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri karena kelewat peduli dengan pemuda itu.

Naruto mengerling dengan wajah berbinar, "Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih .." balasnya datar.

"Aa.. baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Manis .."

 **Cup**

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi kanan Hinata. Hinata yang terpaku masih memproses kejadian tersebut. Sebelum ia akhirnya sadar dan siap memaki sang pelaku yang mencium pipinya sembarangan, Naruto –si pelaku– sudah melarikan diri dan hilang entah kemana. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

 _Kenapa, Naruto-_ kun _?_

Di tempat lain, tak jauh dari Hinata...

 _Maafkan aku, Hinata..._

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai semua! Ketemu lagi sama saya..

Saya bingung nih pengen bilang apa #dilempar

Hehe.. pertama saya mau minta maaf dulu karena jarang banget muncul, nggak ngebales semua review, belum lagi saya masih punya hutang fanfic sama pembaca. Baik itu multichap (Meet You Again) atau yang pada minta sequel. Maaf, dan maaf banget. Bukannya nggak mau buat atau nerusin, cuma agak males doang #huuu

Saya juga berterima kasih buat yang udah ngedukung karya saya sampai sekarang. Baik itu lewat review, fav, follow, atau cuma sekedar membacanya. _I was very happy just with it._

Cukup itu dulu untuk sekarang.

Kritik dan sarannya?

Terima kasih...


	2. Chapter 2

Bulan purnama muncul. Cahayanya berpendar menghiasi langit malam. Di dekatnya ada banyak sekali bintang yang berserakan. Sebagian terlihat jelas. Sebagian lagi tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang awan.

Di sudut jendela aku termenung memperhatikan mereka. Sementara itu pikiranku kabur ke suatu tempat. Terasa kacau dan tak berantakan. Kubayangkan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Namun semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin sulit pula kutemukan jalan keluar. Sudah kuduga, terlalu sulit bagiku untuk berpikir kritis karena aku bukanlah orang yang suka berpikir panjang dalam mengambil keputusan. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Aku tahu ini salah. Karena suatu alasan aku membuatnya menuruti semua kehendakku. Aku seolah memanfaatkan dirinya dan juga kebaikannya. Bukan seolah lagi, tapi memang benar-benar memanfaatkannya.

Aku menyadarinya, tapi aku bertingkah seakan tak tahu apa-apa.

Apa ia sadar akan hal itu? Entahlah.

Sedikit sulit untuk menebak isi hati maupun membaca sorot bahasa matanya.

Kubiarkan semua mengalir apa adanya. Biarlah Tuhan yang menentukan semuanya. Takdir kami masing-masing.

 _Untukmu yang mencintaiku dalam diam..._

.

.

.

 **JUST A SHADOW**

.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: _AU, OOC, Typo_ , monoton, Alur berantakan, dan banyak lagi

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 _Aku menjauhimu setelah mendekatimu._

 _Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

"Hinata! Sudah kubilang aku akan mendobrak kamarmu, jika kau.. eh!"

Naruto terperangah. Wajahnya seketika berubah merah. Ia ingin segera pergi, namun tak bisa. Seakan ada yang menahan laju kakinya.

Di hadapannya kini, sosok berbalut kain putih tengah berdiri dan menatap horor dirinya. Selang beberapa detik, berbagai macam perabotan mulai dari kotak tisu hingga bantal guling, semuanya melayang ke arahnya.

"KYAAA! MESUM! MANIAK! SIALAN!"

"Berhenti, Hinata! Jangan seperti ini,-"

 **Duagh..**

Buku novel setebal empat senti berhasil mendarat di kepala Naruto. Ia bisa melihat sekumpulan bintang berputar mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Aduh.. sakit sekali,"

"Keluar dari kamarku, Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata merengsek mundur dan berbalik, lalu bersembunyi di sudut ruangan. Ia genggam erat ujung kain handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Air mukanya berubah tak terdefinisi. Hinata sungguh malu setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa Naruto masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja? Setidaknya kan ia bisa mengetuk pintu dan bertanya dulu. Lelaki itu sudah kehilangan akal!

"A-a.. B-baiklah," cicit Naruto yang kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Hinata, dengan tangan yang terus mengusap benjolan kecil di kepalanya akibat ulah gadis itu. Hinata yang lembut tak ubahnya seperti monster ketika sedang marah. Naruto sedikit bergidik karenanya. Mungkin lain kali ia harus berjaga-jaga dulu sebelum memasuki area pribadi sang sahabat.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa terdiam dan lamat-lamat mendengarkan gerutuan Hinata yang menurutnya tidak jelas. Ia sadar Hinata masih kesal terhadapnya. Oleh karena itu, Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara kini lebih memilih untuk tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

" _Apanya yang sahabat? Cih! Kalau ia menganggapku sahabatnya, seharusnya dia tak melakukannya. Bukannya menjagaku, ia malah melecehkanku secara tidak langsung. Memang ia pikir aku ini gadis seperti apa? Dianggap apa aku ini? Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah gumaman yang didengar Naruto melalui mulut Hinata. Selama hampir tiga puluh menit, mulut gadis itu terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan berbagai macam umpatan yang tidak jelas maknanya. Dan itu semua ditujukan hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Baik sekali bukan?

"Hinata.. aku tahu kalau aku salah, dan aku sudah minta maaf padamu. Salah sendiri kenapa tadi kau tak mengunci pintu kamarmu. Ya.. mana aku tahu kalau kau baru saja mandi .. " Naruto yang merasa telinganya panas, akhirnya buka suara. Seketika itu juga Hinata langsung terdiam. Ia tatap wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan sinis.

"Apa urusanmu, Naruto- _kun_? Itu kan kamarku. Jadi terserah aku mau melakukan apa. Sebagai lelaki seharusnya kau paham. Setidaknya berpikirlah dua kali sebelum masuk ke kamar perempuan!" Hinata tak mau kalah. Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius. Tapi diam-diam ia juga menyembunyikan segaris rona merah yang merambati pipi tembemnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Ya ya.. terserah kau saja. Wanita memang selalu benar. Aku mengakuinya,"

Hinata sedikit tersenyum geli, "Oh.. terima kasih atas pengakuannya, Tuan .. Saya begitu tersanjung,"

"Hmm .."

"Kau belum memberitahuku, Naruto- _kun_. Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Rahasia .." Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di bibir mungil Hinata. Isyarat bagi gadis itu untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ya ampun, rahasia lagi. Sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakannya dariku?" protes Hinata. Gadis itu memang keras kepala.

"Sampai tiba waktunya nanti,"

"Terus saja merahasiakannya, kau pikir aku akan,-"

"Diamlah Hinata! Atau aku akan menciummu," Hinata tak sadar jika wajah Naruto sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghindar dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului pemuda itu. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

"Kau pikir bisa macam-macam denganku, Tuan Uzumaki?! Sebelum itu aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah berkata seperti itu!"

"Silahkan saja. Tapi sebelum kau benar-benar melakukannya, akan kubuat kau jatuh lebih dalam pada pesonaku dan berakhir tunduk kepadaku, Nona Hyuuga! Hahaha.." Naruto tertawa layaknya raksasa yang baru saja mendapat mangsa.

"Kau bodoh, Naruto- _kun_!"

"Kau manis, Hinata!"

"Durian kuning!"

"Mata bulan!"

"Berhenti mengataiku, Naruto- _kun_!"

"Kau yang mulai, Hinata .."

"Huh!"

"Wajahmu lucu,"

"Memangnya aku badut?"

"Iya, kau badut. Kalau saja hidungmu seperti tomat dan perutmu mengembang seperti balon, mungkin aku akan memanggilmu 'Hina- _chan_ , si badut gendut berparas imut'. Hahaha .."

"Naruto- _kun_ , berhenti! Akhir-akhir ini berat badanku memang naik, tapi aku tak segendut itu!"

"Oh, jadi benar ya?"

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Tawa keduanya tiba-tiba lepas. Tak dihiraukan gugusan angin malam yang menggoyangkan helaian surai masing-masing. Dua anak manusia itu terlalu larut dalam lontaran candaan dan perkataan. Siapa menyangka mereka yang baru saja terlibat pertengkaran bisa berbaikan hanya dalam sekejap. Siapa juga yang tahu saat mereka telah berhenti tertawa dan hanya termenung saling bertatapan, salah satu diantaranya merasakan gejolak aneh menyeruak dalam rongga dada. Menciptakan sensasi aneh, asing, dan juga.. nyaman secara bersamaan.

Satu pertanyaannya,

 _Diantara mereka, siapa yang merasakannya?_

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

"Ini dia tempatnya,"

"I-ini?"

"Iya, ayo!" Naruto menggenggam erat jemari Hinata dan menggiring gadis itu untuk berjalan di sisinya. Sementara itu, Hinata justru bergerak menempel pada Naruto. Tangan satunya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram erat ujung kaos yang dipakai Naruto. Gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat gelisah.

"Kau gila, Naruto- _kun_! Kenapa mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" beberapa kali Hinata menarik Naruto untuk berbalik arah. Wajah takutnya tersembunyi di balik bahu lebar pemuda itu. Naruto yang mengerti akan keresahan sahabatnya itu, hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu Hinata belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Maka dari itu, ia harus menjaga Hinata agar selalu di dekatnya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Hinata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu mengangguk dan menggeleng jika ditanya orang nanti, dan aku yang akan menjawab semuanya," ucapnya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa memerintahku seenaknya, Tuan Uzumaki?" desis Hinata cukup tajam.

"Ayolah, Hinata.. demi sahabatmu yang tampan ini. Untuk kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu. Mau ya?" rengek Naruto.

"Bagiku, kalimatmu itu terdengar seperti kau akan meminta lebih banyak hal dariku nanti, Naruto- _kun_ .."

"Hehe .. kau tahu saja,"

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya. Laki-laki ini.. benar-benar,

"Tapi sungguh, hanya untuk sekarang, Hinata. Aku serius. Ini benar-benar penting," kali ini Naruto benar-benar serius dalam memohon, dan Hinata tahu itu. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Woah! Terima kasih, Hinata! Kau benar-benar sahabat paling baik di dunia!" saking senangnya, Naruto sampai merangkul erat pundak Hinata dan semakin merapatkan tubuh gadis itu ke sisinya. Hinata yang menerima perlakuan semacam itu merasa sesak dan kesulitan bergerak. Entah kenapa, suhu tubuhnya pun ikut-ikutan memanas.

"Sudahlah, Naruto- _kun_. Aku tak bisa bergerak kalau begini .." Hinata sedikit meronta dalam kungkungan lengan kekar sahabatnya itu. Berharap supaya dilepaskan.

"Aa.. kurasa lebih baik seperti ini. Dengan begini kau tak akan mudah terpisah dariku. Iya kan?"

Hinata terdiam. Ucapan Naruto terdengar begitu ambigu di telinganya. Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu? Apa pemuda itu sadar akan ucapannya tadi? Entahlah.. Hinata tak bisa menebaknya. Mungkin mudah bagi Hinata untuk membaca ekspresi Naruto lewat mimik wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan hati kecilnya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya menunduk diam, menganggap bahwa gadis itu mengiyakan pendapatnya. Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. Beruntung karena saat ini Hinata tak terlalu menunjukan sifat keras kepalanya. Jika Hinata sudah begitu, entah cara apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk membujuknya.

Namun sebenarnya Naruto tahu apa yang membuat sahabat kecilnya bisa seperti itu.

"Wah, Naruto.. teman-teman lihat, si kuning sudah datang," seru seseorang. Naruto yang mendapati seruan itu mendekat ka arah sebuah gerombolan manusia yang sedikit melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto membalas lambaian tangan mereka dengan tangan terangkat dan cengir lebar.

"Kau sendiri juga kuning, Dei- _nii_.. Yo! Apa kabar semuanya!"

Hinata yang merasa hawa di sekitarnya mulai berubah aneh, semakin meringsut pada Naruto. Terutama ketika melihat gerombolan orang yang memanggil Naruto tadi. Hanya instingnya saja, atau sepasang mata mereka memang menatap dirinya penuh tanya? Oh Tuhan.. ingin sekali ia memeluk erat perut Naruto untuk meredam kecemasannya.

"Hei, Naruto, siapa dia? Salah satu pacarmu ya?" tanya seorang bernama Deidara, orang yang memanggil Naruto tadi.

Naruto terkesiap, "Salah satu kau bilang? Memang aku punya pacar berapa, Dei- _nii_?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Deidara berserta kawan-kawannya saling bertatapan heran. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Pacarku itu cuma satu, dan dia adalah.." Naruto mempererat rangkulannya pada pundak Hinata, lalu mengerling penuh arti pada gadis itu lewat ekor matanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Benar kan, sayang?" katanya kemudian. Sementara itu, Hinata yang menjadi 'korban' Naruto mendelik tak percaya. Apa-apaan itu? Ia ingin protes, tapi seolah ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Suaranya melayang ditelan kebisuan. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan sahabat kuningnya itu? Kalau saja Hinata punya kekuatan lebih, ingin sekali ia melempar Naruto sampai ke dunia antah berantah.

Naruto yang mulai merasakan aura gelap di sisinya, beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya. Memberi pesan tersembunyi kepada Hinata, bahwa ia benar-benar memohon sekaligus meminta maaf pada sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Whoaah, Benarkah?! Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya? Seingatku kau dekatnya dengan Shion, Shizuka, atau Saara," timpal Hidan, lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar yang katanya sering melakukan ritual aneh dalam kepercayaan yang dianutnya.

"Mana mungkin! Mereka semua itu teman seangkatanku. Dan jangan sebut nama Shizuka! Dia itu lebih menyeramkan dari seorang psikopat," Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan bagaimana kelakuan Shizuka yang selalu menguntitnya kemanapun ia pergi. Belum lagi dengan berbagai macam barang kejutan yang biasa perempuan itu tujukan padanya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Naruto merasa risih dengan sikap Shizuka terhadapnya.

"Tapi kalau aku perhatikan, sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini. Ah, iya! Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Shizuka. Hanya beda mata dan rambutnya saja. Jangan-jangan kau saudaranya?" tanya Deidara setelah memperhatikan sosok Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu merasa tak enak.

"Heh, Naruto! Kalau kau memang kesal dengan perilaku Shizuka, katakan saja! Tak usah melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada saudaranya!" belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Deidara sudah menuding tajam Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Hinata yang memperhatikan keduanya dibuat mengernyit saat matanya menangkap gambar mulut lengkap dengan gigi dan lidah yang dijulurkan pada telapak tangan Deidara. Itu hanya gambar, kan? Entah kenapa Hinata merasa geli, jijik, sekaligus ingin tertawa ketika melihatnya.

"Maksudmu aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan, Hinata? Heh, manusia petasan, Hinata itu bukan saudaranya Shizuka, tahu!" sangkal Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Emm.. iya, Shizuka- _san_ memang bukan saudaraku," angguk Hinata membenarkan.

"Oh .. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," kata Deidara. Laki-laki berambut kuning panjang itu memang meminta maaf, tapi ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Terbukti dengan kekehan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Terserah! Kau sudah puas, kan? Aku akan pergi sekarang," ujar Naruto cepat.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau kan baru saja sampai di sini. Bersantailah terlebih dulu," kata Sasori, lelaki berwajah boneka bersurai merah yang sedari tadi lebih banyak diam.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Hinata-ku berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang,"

"Aa.. tipe gadis baik ya, menarik juga seleramu, Naruto. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Ah, iya.. kalau pulang nanti jangan sampai salah arah. Jaga gadismu baik-baik. Tapi, yah.. semuanya tergantung padamu sih," Deidara mengangkat bahunya dengan mata berkilat, bermaksud mempermainkan Naruto.

"Sembarangan! Memangnya aku sepertimu? Ayo, Hinata, kita pulang!"

Keduanya berlalu dengan Naruto yang terus menarik tangan Hinata melewati kerumunan pengunjung klub yang semakin ramai di saat malam bertambah tua. Meninggalkan berbagai macam hal yang sebenarnya masih perlu dipertanyakan. Baik itu dari teman-teman Naruto, Hinata, juga Naruto sendiri.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Naruto bisa merasakannya. Semenjak keluar dari tempat hiburan malam tadi, Hinata hanya diam membisu dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Jangankan untuk memaki Naruto, sekedar menoleh ketika lelaki itu memanggil namanya pun tak ia lakukan.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Hinata seperti itu. Beberapa kali Naruto mendapati Hinata yang mendiaminya tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas, terutama ketika Naruto meminta bantuannya. Walau harus diawali dengan sedikit paksaan, setidaknya Hinata tetap mau menurutinya. Yah.. meskipun tak jarang setelahnya Hinata harus berubah menjadi manusia es karenanya.

Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Tapi lain cerita sekarang. Sikap dingin yang ditujukan Hinata jauh lebih parah. Jika sebelumnya Hinata masih mau menanggapi panggilannya, walau hanya dengan gumaman datar, namun tidak untuk kali ini.

Naruto salah. Jelas-jelas salah. Ia tahu betul. Sebelum menempuh perjalanan pulang, terlebih dulu Naruto memberitahu 'rahasia' ia mengajak Hinata. Rupanya minggu kemarin ia baru saja ditantang sepupunya, Deidara, untuk membawa kekasih saat datang di klub. jika tidak, Naruto akan diejek habis-habisan oleh Deidara beserta teman-temannya yang tidak jelas itu.

Saat itu hanya nama hinata yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Hinata adalah teman kecilnya, pasti gadis itu mau membantunya untuk menjadi 'kekasih kilat', begitu pikirnya. Naruto bisa saja mencari perempuan lain untuk menggantikan peran Hinata. Tapi setelah ia memikirkannya kembali,urusannya pasti akan semakin sulit nanti. Apalagi jika perempuan itu adalah Shion, Saara, dan Shizuka. Triple S yang membuat hidupnya kurang tenang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memilih Hinata sebagai pasangan kilatnya untuk memenuhi tantangan Deidara.

Setelah mendengar alasan Naruto, Hinata tak berkomentar apapun. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Naruto takut akan sikapnya yang berubah tiba-tiba. Hinata memang pendiam, tapi ia tak sependiam ini.

Yang ia pertanyakan, di mana letak kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat pada Hinata? Ia tak akan tahu jika gadis itu hanya bungkam terhadapnya.

"Kau bisa beritahu apa kesalahanku, Hinata. Jangan hanya diam seperti ini. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkan si bodoh ini," Naruto buka suara lagi. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan keheningan ini.

Reaksi Hinata masih sama. Gadis itu masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Hinata!" habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Ia putar tubuh mungil gadis itu untuk menghadapnya. Mata birunya mulai menyala, menatap lekat-lekat iris mutiara Hinata yang menatap datar dirinya tanpa minat. Mencari jawaban yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu, Hinata! Kau boleh memakiku, mengumpatku, atau memukulku sampai puas untuk meluapkan kekesalanmu. Bagaimana aku tahu isi hatimu kalau kau tak mau bicara padaku, Hinata!"

 **Deg..**

Entah bagaimana, kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto tadi seolah menamparnya. Apapun maksudnya, kata-katanya tadi berhasil menikam dalam relung hati Hinata. Isi hatinya ya.. Hinata ingin sekali tertawa –sekaligus menangis– saat mendengarnya. Perkataan Naruto tak sepenuhnya salah. Benar, bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu isi hatinya kalau ia terus membisu?

"Tinggalkan aku .."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku, Naruto- _kun_!" mata Hinata mulai memanas. Ia meronta dalam cengkraman Naruto yang dirasanya semakin mengencang.

"Tapi kenapa, Hinata? Kau bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padaku. Dan kau mau pergi begitu saja?" Naruto setengah berteriak. Tak memedulikan jika Hinata mulai meringis menahan perih karena ulahnya. Benar-benar pemaksa.

"Percuma memberitahumu karena kau tak akan mengerti, Naruto- _kun_! Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri, tanpa mau memahamiku. Aku membencimu!"

Giliran Naruto yang mematung mendengar penuturan Hinata. Benarkah demikian? Apa selama ini Hinata menganggapnya begitu?

Melihat keadaan Naruto, memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk segera melepaskan diri dan berlalu pergi, sebelum pemuda itu kembali sadar dan menahan laju kakinya kembali. Ia tinggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Air matanya lolos menuruni pipi begitu ia menjauh beberapa langkah dari pemuda itu. Ingin menoleh ke belakang, namun ia tak sanggup. Naruto dan semua hal mengenai pemuda itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Hinata hanya tak mengetahuinya, bahwa Naruto juga menangis bersamaan dengan waktu dirinya meneteskan air mata.

Dan.. lagi-lagi kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Naruto. Sama seperti waktu itu, ketika ia menatap punggung kecil Hinata yang mulai menghilang dari jangkauannya. Sebaris kalimat yang sama. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Sebanyak apapun ia mengatakannya, Hinata tak akan pernah mengetahuinya karena gadis itu sudah terlanjur berlalu dari sisinya.

" _Maafkan aku, Hinata.."_

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

Makin nggak jelas kayaknya. Salah saya juga yang nekat bikin fic multichap lagi, padahal yang satunya belum kelar-kelar.

Rencana awal pengen dibuat oneshoot, tapi karena saya rasa kepanjangan, jadi saya pikir lebih baik kalo dipecah jadi 3-4 chapter. Tapi nggak tau selesainya kapan. Hufft...

Emm, mungkin lebih baik saya bales review dulu:

 **Lin Xiao Li:** Makasih banyak. Ini udah dibuat lanjutannya..

 **Echa Ocean:** Terima kasih. Maaf udah dibuat nunggu, silahkan baca lanjutannya.

 **BYE-chan:** Err.. mungkin keduanya, hehe.. Bye-chan bisa simpulkan sendiri bagaimana perasaan mereka (NaruHina). Soalnya saya juga punya banyak gambaran tentang mereka. Terima kasih..

Sekian...

Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter...

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Selama ini yang terjadi di antara kita tak sekalipun tidak aku pikirkan. Banyak yang kita lalui. Kita menertawakan banyak hal bersama, walau itu hanya sebuah hal kecil. Menangis pun pernah kita lakukan bersama. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana dirimu yang menangis tersedu dulu ketika melihat diriku terluka. Kupikir waktu itu kau sangat aneh. Aku yang terluka, kenapa malah kau yang menangis kencang. Bukan menangis karena kesakitan, aku justru tergelak melihat wajahmu yang banjir ingus dan air mata._

 _Aku juga ingat, bagaimana mata polosmu sering menatapku. Kemudian senyum kecilmu yang meneduhkan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Waktu itu kita tak tahu apa-apa. Kau dan aku hanyalah sekumpulan anak kecil yang kerap kali berpikir 'masa bodoh' terhadap macam-macam masalah. Kita tak pernah memedulikan apapun, karena kita masih kecil. Namun lambat laun sedikit demi sedikit hal yang ada di sekitar kita mulai berubah. Salah satunya perasaanku padamu._

 _Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku merasakan hal semacam itu. Dalam benakku, aku tak ingin memutuskan segala ikatan yang telah kita bangun. Membayangkan sulitnya membuat ikatan baru bersamamu di masa sekarang. Oleh karenanya aku berusaha menjaga apa yang bisa aku jaga sekarang. Ikatan persahabatan yang telah melekat sejak kita masih belum bisa baca tulis. Sedikit sulit, namun aku berusaha. Menahan semuanya. Gejolak cinta sepihak yang telah kusembunyikan bertahun lamanya. Aku pengecut? Katakanlah begitu. Namun selagi kau masih bersamaku, aku cukup senang._

 _Akan tetapi, kuperhatikan selama ini matamu selalu menyiratkan keganjilan. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau juga tahu. Perasaanku, kau mengetahuinya kan? Namun tak sesuai yang kuharapkan, dirimu justru bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa dan menjalani semuanya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah di antara kita. Kau dan aku masihlah mendapat julukan 'sahabat kecil'. Ah.. biarlah, yang penting kau masih ada di dekatku. Tapi aku mohon padamu jangan terlalu membumbungkan anganku. Walau kita dekat sebagai sahabat, setidaknya jangan memberi pengharapan kosong untukku dengan menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu._

 _Karenamu, aku bisa tersakiti kapan saja..._

.

.

.

 **JUST A SHADOW**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: _AU, OOC, Typo_ , monoton, alur berantakan, pasaran, dan banyak lagi

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

 _._

.

.

Naruto menguap pelan. Kakinya melangkah gontai menyusuri sepanjang koridor yang cukup sepi. Ketika ia berhenti di depan suatu ruangan, mulutnya menguap tambah lebar. Arghh.. ia begitu membenci tempat ini.

Perpustakaan... Ini sudah hampir seminggu ia harus berkunjung ke sana. Tempat dengan suasana hening yang dikelilingi banyak rak tinggi lengkap dengan berbagai macam buku di dalamnya. Naruto bukanlah orang yang gemar membaca hingga harus keluar masuk perpustakaan. Baginya tempat itu sangat tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang berisik. Salahkan saja dosennya yang memberi banyak tugas dan harus dikumpulkan paling lambat lusa besok, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus berkutat dengan segudang buku tebal berbau mata kuliahnya.

Selama itu pula, sebenarnya iris biru Naruto sering bergulir ke suatu tempat. Lebih tepatnya di pojok perpustakaan. Di sana ia kerap kali mendapati Hinata sedang duduk sendiri sambil membaca buku atau menulis sesuatu. Tempat itu memang jarang dipakai oleh mahasiswa lain, terutama bagi yang suka bergerombol. Yah.. bisa dibilang pojok perpustakaan adalah tempat bagus untuk orang yang suka menyendiri seperti Hinata.

Naruto ingin sekali menghampiri Hinata dan mengagetkan gadis itu diam-diam, jika saja ia tak mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Karena dirinyalah Hinata mendiaminya dan menghindar darinya. Walau berbeda jurusan, sebelumnya mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama jika memiliki waktu luang. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Untuk itu Naruto lebih memilih berlalu daripada muncul di hadapan gadis itu. Melihat Hinata baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Namun selama dua hari terakhir Naruto merasa khawatir sendiri. Ini bukan karena tugas kuliahnya yang belum selesai, sementara waktu pengumpulannya sudah mendekati _deadline_. Naruto tak terlalu ambil pusing. Selama deretan manusia jenius seperti Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih mau membantunya, ia pun masih bisa bernafas dengan tenang. Beruntunglah Naruto punya teman seperti mereka.

Naruto khawatir karena ketidakhadiran seseorang. Di sudut perpustakaan yang biasa Naruto perhatikan, yang terlihat hanya dua-tiga bangku kosong tak berpenghuni. Ke mana Hinata dua hari ini? Naruto yakin betul ia tak salah jadwal. Setiap kali ia selalu datang ke perpustakaan di waktu yang sama, dan selama itu pula ia juga mendapati sahabatnya, Hinata, juga ada di sana. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kemarin dan juga hari ini.

Saat itulah ia melihat Neji –sepupu Hinata masuk ke perpustakaan. Ini kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bertanya. Mungkin saja Neji tahu sesuatu. Ia pun menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Neji datar.

"Aa.. begini Neji, aku ingin bertanya soal Hinata. Sudah dua hari ini aku tak melihatnya," jawabnya agak kaku. Ia takut Neji curiga padanya.

"Hinata ya? Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku? Kau kan bisa bertanya langsung padanya. Seingatku dia tidak pernah mengganti nomor ponselnya," Neji kemudian berjalan ke salah satu rak buku dan memilah-milah isinya. Di samping itu, Naruto terus mengikutinya.

"Soal itu.. a-aku hanya tidak mau mengganggunya," kata Naruto pelan. Neji yang tadi masih menelusuri beberapa buku berhenti dan tertawa pelan. Diliriknya Naruto yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh.. aku baru ingat, akhir-akhir kau jarang terlihat bersama dengan Hinata. Apa ada masalah?" tebak Neji. Mendengarnya membuat Naruto terkesiap.

"Yah.. kami hanya terlibat masalah kecil. Kau tahu kan, Hinata itu sedikit sensitif. Jadi, ya begitulah..." ujarnya dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau sudah tahu Hinata seperti itu, kenapa kau masih ingin mencari masalah dengannya? Dasar bodoh .." Neji mendecih masam.

"Iya, Aku memang bodoh. Ayolah Neji .. beritahu aku di mana Hinata sekarang!"

Setelah mendapat buku yang diinginkan, Neji lalu berjalan kalem menuju deretan meja dan kursi kosong, tanpa menghiraukan kicauan Naruto yang terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama tentang keberadaan Hinata. Tepat saat ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi, barulah ia menarik nafas dan buka suara,

"Yah.. kemarin aku sempat berkunjung ke rumahnya. Hanabi bilang padaku kalau Hinata demam. Selain itu anemianya juga ikut kambuh, dan itu membuat kondisinya drop, sehingga ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit-"

"Apa? Hinata masuk rumah sakit?!" potong Naruto cepat. Ia hampir saja menggebrak meja karena terlalu kaget, jika saja mata bulan Neji tidak segera mendelik tajam padanya.

"Dengarkan dulu, Naruto.. Hinata memang masuk rumah sakit, tapi hari ini ia sudah pulang ke rumah. Kemungkinan lusa besok ia bisa masuk kuliah lagi. Entah bagaimana dia seperti itu. Kata Hanabi, Hinata terlalu memaksakan dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Tidur sampai larut malam, jarang makan, dan jadi lebih pendiam. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti itu. Bagaimana? Kau sudah puas?" kata Neji ketus sambil membolak-balik halaman bukunya tanpa memperhatikan Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Neji. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau tidak bertemu kau di sini,"

"Hnn.. Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto terlihat ragu, "Entahlah.. Aku ingin melihat keaadan Hinata, tapi .."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau takut? Aku heran, bagaimana adikku bisa berteman baik dengan pengecut sepertimu, Naruto.." potong Neji tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang menunjukan raut sebal.

"Jangan sebut aku pengecut, Neji!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Jangan hanya bicara saja, Kuning.. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu 'kan? Pergilah, aku sedang sibuk sekarang, " Neji berkata tak acuh. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mulai menulis beberapa baris kata dalam buku catatannya. Di samping itu, ia juga melirik Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Wajah lelaki dengan tiga guratan di pipinya itu nampak tak terbaca. Mungkin saja ia kesal pada perkataan Neji dan juga dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Setelah Neji menceritakan semuanya, ia tentu tahu alasan sesungguhnya Hinata seperti itu.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

Ini sudah kesekalian kalinya Naruto mengetuk dan membunyikan bel pintu yang ada di sana. Lelaki itu berharap, seseorang –entah siapapun itu akan membukakan pintunya. Nyatanya, selama lima belas menit ia menunggu, keadaan senyap masih menyelimuti sekitar rumah itu.

Ke mana perginya orang-orang? Sialan! Neji pasti mempermainkannya.

"Naruto- _niisan_? Syukurlah, kau datang.."

Naruto berbalik. Ia hampir saja beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan ukuran cukup luas itu. Namun begitu mendapati seorang gadis remaja tengah berdiri di ambang pintu utama yang terbuka, seketika wajahnya yang tadi diselimuti kekecewaan langsung dipenuhi binar-binar. Senyum lima jarinya mengembang, bermaksud menyapa sang gadis yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hai, Hanabi- _chan_.. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Ia maju beberapa langkah, tidak jadi pergi dari sana.

Hanabi balas tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik. Kutebak kau pasti mencari Hinata- _nee_?"

"Aa.. begitulah," Naruto tersenyum canggung. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu di hadapan Hanabi sekarang. Baginya, gadis remaja berambut coklat itu sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah dulu .." Hanabi membuka pintu lebih lebar. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti Hanabi. Sesampainya di dalam, Hanabi langsung menarik lengan jaketnya menuju suatu ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai kamar Hinata. Gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu berbisik pelan kepada Naruto sebelum lelaki itu melangkah menuju kamar sang kakak yang masih terlelap.

"Sebenarnya Naruto- _niisan_ , selama Hinata- _nee_ sakit, ia selalu memanggil namamu waktu tidur. Menggigau mungkin. Tapi aku tak begitu tahu apa yang diigaukannya. Dia selalu saja menyebut 'Naruto- _kun_.. Naruto- _kun.._ Naruto- _kun..'_ Karena itulah aku senang ketika kau datang, _"_

Naruto tergugu. Ia menatap Hanabi setengah tak percaya –akan cerita gadis itu. Benarkah Hinata selalu menyebut namanya di dalam mimpi? Apa yang diimpikan sahabatnya itu mengenai dirinya. Memikirkannya cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia senang? Tentu saja. Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa Hinata memikirkannya juga.

Setelahnya Naruto terpekur di balik pintu. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah setengah pucat Hinata yang terpejam di sana. Ingin hati mendekat ke sisi gadis itu, tapi seolah ada yang membebani kakinya, jadilah ia hanya mematung di sana tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirnya begitu mudah untuk melakukannya karena hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata seorang di dalam sini. Hanabi memang sengaja membiarkan Naruto masuk sendiri, sementara ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan atau apalah itu. Yang pasti ia tak ingin mengganggu sepasang sahabat itu. Lagipula itu kan Naruto yang tidak hanya satu-dua kali berdiam diri di sana.

"Hinata ..." setelah bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai tepi tempat tidur. Ia memang memanggil nama Hinata, namun itu masih belum cukup untuk membuat gadis itu tersadar dari tidurnya. Nafasnya berhembus begitu teratur di sela-sela mata bulannya yang tersembunyi. Naruto mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Hinata.. Kau tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Asal kau tahu, kau itu sangat kejam. Setiap berpapasan kau selalu menghindariku. Berkali-kali aku menelpon dan mengirim pesan mengenai kabarmu, tapi sekalipun kau tak pernah membalasnya. Dan sekarang, aku malah menemukanmu sakit begini. Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau kau, Hinata?" racau Naruto tak karuan. Mungkinkah Hinata mendengarnya? Ia harap begitu, namun nyatanya hanya sunyi yang ia temukan. Hinata masih setia pada tidurnya.

"Kalau kau mau menyalahkanku atas kejadian waktu itu, katakan saja, Hinata. Jangan seperti ini .."

Naruto mengambil sebelah tangan Hinata kemudian digenggamnya dengan erat. Jari-jari Hinata terasa begitu dingin di balik telapak tangannya. Rasanya begitu berbeda dari terakhir kali ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Wajahnya tertunduk, merasakan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyergap rongga dadanya.

"Waktu itu kau bilang kalau aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Kau juga bilang bahwa aku tak pernah mau memahami dirimu maupun perasaanmu. Kau salah besar, Hinata ..

"Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau pikir aku sangatlah bodoh hingga tak mengetahuinya? Justru kau yang tak mau mengerti semuanya, Hinata. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kata-katamu waktu itu. Apa kau tahu selama ini aku .. a-aku .."

Ah.. Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkannya. Kata-kata terakhirnya tertelan begitu saja di kerongkongan.

"Enghh .." erang Hinata. Awalnya ia merasa terusik dengan rasa hangat di telapak tengannya. Ketika ia membuka dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia dibuat terperangah dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Seraut wajah _tan_ dengan surai kuning matahari. Sejak kapan sosok itu ada di sini?

"Naruto- _kun_? K-kau di sini?" matanya sedikit membulat. Selama sakit, Hinata hampir tak memikirkan Naruto akan datang dan melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Niatnya ingin menjadi gadis sok kuat dengan cara menghindari pemuda itu. Naruto pun sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama. Menghindar darinya dan tak mau menemuinya. Tapi.. yang tampak di matanya sekarang.. Apakah hanya halusinasinya saja?

 _Ini pasti karena pengaruh obat-obatan sialan itu_ , asumsi Hinata sebelum mendengar pekikan dari sosok yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Hinata .. syukurlah kau sadar,"

Hinata menahan nafas. Jika ini memang halusinasi, kenapa rasanya begitu nyata? Suara pemuda itu hingga senyum penuh kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya seakan menjawab semuanya. Hinata juga baru sadar kalau rasa hangat yang ia rasakan tadi berasal dari tangan besar Naruto yang membungkus telapak tangannya dengan erat. Saking senangnya pemuda itu hampir saja memajukan wajahnya untuk menciumi punggung tangan Hinata, jika saja gadis itu tidak cepat-cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya kembali.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Mata Hinata terbuka sepenuhnya. Buru-buru ia terbangun dan duduk meringsut ke belakang.

Dengan wajah _innocent_ Naruto menyengir lebar hingga mata birunya menyipit "Menjengukmu.. Neji bilang kau sakit,"

"Menjengukku? Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku khawatir padamu, Hina- _himechan_.. Memangnya apa lagi?" ujar Naruto dengan tangannya yang mendarat di atas kepala Hinata. Ia acak pelan surai indigo itu dengan gemas. Pandangan matanya melembut.

Hati Hinata terketuk. Panggilan itu.. sudah lama Hinata tak medengarnya, dan jujur ia begitu merindukannya. Panggilan kecil yang Naruto tujukan hanya untuknya.

Sebenarnya Hinata masih belum mengerti betul akan apa yang tampak di matanya. Naruto bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Bukankah Naruto juga menghindarinya? Atau mungkin itu hanya prasangkanya saja? Jika apa yang dikiranya benar, tak akan pemuda itu mau repot-repot datang ke rumahnya dan melihat keadaannya. Namun sepertinya Hinata salah.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, Naruto- _kun_.. Aku baik-baik saja," Hinata menyahut dingin.

"Siapa yang tak khawatir kalau tahu sahabatnya sakit, apalagi kau sakit gara-gara aku, Hinata .."

"Aku tidak sakit karena siapapun.. Tidak juga karena dirimu, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Kau selalu saja mengelak dari kenyataan," tatapan Naruto berubah serius, "Kau pikir selama ini aku tak memperhatikanmu? Aku tahu kau menghindariku dan tak mau bertemu denganku. Walaupun begitu aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan, mulai dari dirimu yang suka menyendiri di sudut perpustakaan hingga termenung dengan tatapan kosong di pembatas jembatan. Kau tahu saat melihatmu, perasaanku selalu dipenuhi kecemasan luar biasa,"

Nafas Naruto tersengal. Kepalanya menggeleng tak karuan, begitu pun dengan kalimatnya yang tak beraturan. Ia hanya ingin Hinata tahu bagaimana dirinya selama ini ketika gadis itu sengaja menjauhinya.

"Setiap ada kesempatan aku selalu menatapmu dari kejauhan. Menanti apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya. Salah-salah kau malah naik dan melompat dari pembatas jembatan. Lalu saat melihatmu berjalan meninggalkan jembatan, rasanya begitu melegakan. Baru setelah itu aku bisa pulang dengan perasaan tenang, karena aku tahu sahabatku baik-baik saja,"

Di dekatnya Hinata diam-diam menatap tak percaya akan penjelasan dari lelaki pirang itu. Hinata sama sekali tak menemukan keboongan tersembunyi di sana. Semua yang dikatakannya benar adanya. Hinata bisa tahu dari nada suaranya saat berbicara.

"Aku bukan orang berpikiran pendek yang langsung ingin mati hanya karena masalah seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_. Daripada begitu, aku lebih memilih menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa. Bukan karena aku ingin lari dari masalah, tapi lebih karena aku belum siap untuk menghadapinya.. Aku takut jika seandainya bukan penyelesaian yang kudapat, melainkan masalah baru yang justru lebih rumit dari sebelumnya," Hinata berkata pelan. Sedikit ingin menyinggung masalah antara ia dan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu. Entah Naruto peka akan maksudnya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia tak mau menjelaskannya secara gamblang.

"Kenapa harus berpikiran sejauh itu kalau belum tahu hasilnya. Setidaknya kau harus mencobanya dulu, Hinata. Kau boleh saja percaya atau tidak, karena terlalu memikirkanmu aku hampir seperti orang yang hilang akal. Kupikir waktu itu aku tak jauh beda dari seorang penguntit kurang kerjaan, haha.." tawanya hambar pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata terdiam tak berkomentar apapun. Ia tengah sibuk berpikir. Sekilas tadi ia melihat sekelebat hal aneh di mata Naruto. Ada yang tersembunyi di sana. Namun sisi lain dalam dirinya justru berkata bahwa Naruto tak memahami perkataanya. Pemuda itu hanya mencoba menyemangati dirinya yang pesimis.

Tawa Naruto seketika seketika berhenti saat memperhatikan Hinata yang terdiam. Gadis itu sepertinya terlalu malas untuk menanggapi celotehan garingnya tadi. Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan lelah. Cengir lima jarinya memudar dan raut mukanya meredup. Hening datang, berkumpul, lalu menyelimuti mereka. tak ada lontaran ucapan selain kebisuan seribu makna. Argghh.. Naruto begitu membencinya. Suasana seperti ini jauh lebih mencekam dari pengalamannya menonton film horor sendirian di tengah malam dengan cahaya remang-remang. Bahkan teriakan keras Hanabi di halaman depan yang tengah ribut mengusir kucing liar pun tak bisa memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"..."

Keheningan selalu menyimpan banyak rahasia. Ada begitu banyak rahasia yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Layaknya potongan teka-teki yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Keping demi keping gagasan yang menyebar dan bersembunyi kemudian berkumpul jadi satu membentuk satu kata bernama 'keheningan'.

Keheningan adalah suara. Terucap namun tak terdengar. Berjuta macam kata menghilang tenggelam dalam senyap. Pengakuan terbesar berasal dari keheningan. Sejatinya ketika manusia terdiam, mereka tengah menjawab segala hal dengan kebenaran. Karena pikiran, hati, dan lisan terkadang tak selalu berada di jalur yang sama. Maka dari itu biarkanlah keheningan yang berbicara.

Naruto dan Hinata sama saja. Detik berlalu menjadi menit. Menit pun hampir berlalu menjadi jam, tapi keduanya masih membiarkan hening menetap di antara mereka. Hingga saat Naruto ingin mengalah dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata, hujan deras turun tiba-tiba di luar. Meredam suaranya. Menciptakan keheningan baru. Memperburuk suasana.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku sudah tak tahan lagi!_ Batin Naruto berteriak.

Naruto berpindah posisi hingga dirinya benar-benar dekat dengan tubuh Hinata. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tubuhnya maju dan memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia dekap tubuh mungil Hinata dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik leher Hinata yang masih menyisakan sedikit rasa hangat. Sebelah tangannya tergerak menyapu surai panjang Hinata yang sedikit kusut. Naruto tahu Hinata belum sembuh total, tapi ia sudah tak peduli. Biarlah. Biarlah seperti ini dulu...

"Naruto- _kun_ .." Hinata yang mendapat perlakukan seperti tentu saja terkejut. Tanpa peringatan Naruto langsung mendekapnya. Suhu tubuhnya yang mulai normal mendadak panas kembali. Terutama di bagian wajah. Oh.. jangan sampai Naruto merasakannya. Dalam otaknya Hinata bertanya-tanya, _kenapa?_ Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, Naruto lebih dulu berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan katakan apapun dulu, Hinata. Untuk sekarang, kau cukup diam dan mendengarkanku saja. Baru setelah itu kau boleh bicara sampai puas,"

Sebetulnya Hinata tak begitu paham maksudnya, tapi ia tetap menuruti kata-kata Naruto dengan mengangguk pelan. Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan langsung menatap dalam-dalam mutiara Hinata dengan safirnya. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu merasakan dirinya semakin tak karuan.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Hinata.. Tentang perasaanmu waktu itu. Aku mengetahuinya," Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasannya, ia melanjutkan kembali,

"Aku mencoba menerka-nerka. Lewat gerak tubuhmu, bahasa matamu, ataupun senyum yang biasa kau perlihatkan padaku. Aku tak tahu pasti, waktu itu aku hanya menebaknya. Aku ingin percaya, tapi juga tidak. Aku berpikir bagaimana mungkin punya perasaan semacam itu terhadap sahabatmu yang bodoh dan tidak peka ini, haha.."

Bahu Hinata berjengit dan matanya membola. Ia merasa petir di luar sana juga ikut menyambar dirinya. Hinata menyadari cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan tahu. Tapi haruskah secepat ini?

"Lalu tak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah catatan yang berisi tulisanmu. Tidak banyak, hanya satu lembar. Tapi dari sedikit tulisan itu aku bisa tahu kalau dugaanku selama ini ternyata benar,"

Di balik kaca jendela yang tertutup, hujan semakin menjadi-jadi. Menguarkan hawa dingin hingga membekukan hati dan perasaan. Apapun itu, semua harus usai sekarang.

"Hinata.. Kau.. Kau mencintaiku 'kan?" setelahnya Naruto terdiam lama. Cukup lama hingga membuat udara dingin berputar-putar di sekitar mereka.

Hinata menelan ludah. Baginya kalimat itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, lebih tepat jika itu disebut sebagai pernyataan. Hinata sudah menyadarinya di awal saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu menyadari perasaannya. Berbagai macam kalimat sudah ia persiapkan dan tata sedemikian rupa. Tetapi begitu ia mendapat giliran untuk bersuara, kalimat yang tersusun menguap entah kemana. Ia bingung harus berucap apa. _Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba!_

"Katakan, Hinata.. Kau mencintaiku 'kan?" ulang Naruto lagi. Lelaki dengan tiga guratan di pipinya itu terlihat sedang mendesak Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin Hinata jujur pada dirinya sendiri – _dan juga dirinya_.

"A.. Aku.." Hinata menggantung ucapannya, "A-aku tidak tahu.." sambungnya lirih. Bibirnya terkatup lalu bergetar pelan menahan luapan emosi campur aduk.

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti.." satu air mata berhasil lolos melewati matanya kemudian turun melewati pipi, dagu, dan berakhir jatuh menetes di atas punggung tangan Naruto.

"Hinata-" Naruto mencoba menyela. Ia tak tega melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Kenapa orang itu harus dirimu, Naruto- _kun_? Berkali-kali aku mencari jawaban tentang itu. Dan aku harus menjawab apa. aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Perasaan itu.. datang begitu saja tanpa bisa aku cegah–"

"Hina-"

"Waktu itu aku hanyalah remaja ingusan yang beranggapan bahwa itu hanyalah perasaan semu. Mudah hilang seperti cinta monyet. Hingga pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa semua yang kurasakan itu nyata,"

Hinata terisak pelan. Diremas erat selimut tebal yang membungkus setengah tubuhnya.

"Kaupikir aku tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan bodoh itu? Aku sudah berusaha sampai-sampai perasaan itu tumbuh makin tak terkendali dan mengakar kuat dalam hatiku. Berapa kali pun aku coba untuk menikam, memangkas, ataupun mencabutnya, tetap saja rasa itu tak mau hilang.."

Hinata mengelap air mata yang entah kesekian kalinya menetes. Tersedu. Sedang Naruto memandangnya pilu.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku yang selama ini memendam perasaanku. Maaf karena aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya.. yang ada di benakku waktu itu, bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai sahabat sekaligus orang yang melindungiku layaknya malaikat? Sedangkan aku.. selama ini yang kulakukan hanyalah berlindung di balik punggungmu seperti bayang-bayang.. Kheh, bukankah aku sangat pengecut," wajah Hinata berubah masam.

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia mendecih, "Kau salah besar, Hinata! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh hingga menganggap dirimu sendiri seperti itu! Bagiku kau tetaplah Hinata yang sama. Sahabat kecilku.. Tak ada yang berubah darimu.."

Kepala Hinata terangkat, ditatapnya Naruto dengan wajah memerah sembab, "Itu semua karenamu, Naruto- _kun_! Tingkah anehmu yang sering mengakui diriku sebagai kekasihmu di mata orang lain. Aku tahu kau hanya memanfaatkan keadaan, tapi bukan begitu caranya. Yah.. walau kuakui aku sedikit senang, tapi tetap saja semua kesenangan itu bisa berubah menyakitkan kapan saja. Sama halnya dengan yang kurasakan.."

Hinata berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya. Ucapannya makin tak terarah. Pada akhinya Naruto harus menarik gadis itu kembali menuju dekapannya.

"Bodoh.." bisiknya, "Hinata yang kukenal rupanya masih polos seperti biasa," pelukannya semakin mengerat, "Kau pasti membayangkan aku tak akan mau jadi sahabatmu lagi jika aku tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Tebakanku benar 'kan?"

Hinata tak memberi isyarat yang berarti. Ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dalam dada bidang Naruto. Dirinya merasa malu karena terlalu banyak bicara tadi. Hinata tak begitu tahu, tapi kalimatnya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Rasa malunya semakin bertambah tatkala mengingat kata-katanya sendiri tadi. Ah, sial! Naruto pasti akan terbahak karenanya.

Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit tertarik ke atas, "Realitanya, aku sudah tahu semuanya bahkan sebelum kau mengungkapkannya sendiri. Dan kita lihat sekarang siapa yang menghindari siapa,"

Hinata memberengut semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto saat menertawakan dirinya.

Seperti pemikirannya, tak berselang lama kekehan cukup keras meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

"Haha.. Ayolah, Hinata.. Sebenarnya aku belum selesai bicara tadi," Didorong mundur bahu Hinata pelan agar ia bisa melihat raut Hinata dengan jelas. Namun gadis itu justru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu-dua pertanyaan padamu, Hinata.. Kau cukup mengangguk jika ingin menjawab 'ya', dan menggeleng jika jawabannya 'tidak'. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengagguk sekali menjawab 'iya'.

"Kau mencintaku 'kan?"

Ya Tuhan.. pertanyaan itu lagi. dari penjelasannya yang panjang lebar, apa Naruto masih belum menangkap intinya? Meski begitu Hinata Hinata tetap mengangguk pelan.

Pertanyaan masih berlanjut, "Kalau kau mencintaiku, otomatis kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu. Benar atau tidak?"

Hinata mematung. Bahkan Naruto bisa berpikir sampai seperti itu. Ia tak begitu yakin sebenarnya, tapi dengan gerakan ragu ia kembali mengangguk.

"Aku menerimanya,"

Dua kata itu menjadi penutup. Setelahnya Hinata tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. otaknya kosong dan jiwanya terasa melayang. Naruto dengan gerakannya yang tak terbaca langsung menngecup bibirnya tanpa peringatan. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, sedikit menekan bagian belakang leher Hinata. Ciuman kedua mereka setelah sekian lamanya. Tolong sadarkan Hinata kembali untuk menghirup oksigen setelah Naruto berhenti menciumnya.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kalau kau adalah bayanganku. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu setuju dengan anggapanmu itu. tapi dipikir-pikir kembali, tak salah jika kau menjadi bayanganku. Bukankah bayangan senantiasa bersama dan menyertai sang cahaya. Seperti dirimu, Hinata.." Naruto menatap lekat Hinata.

"Berjanjilah, sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu bersamaku dalam keadaan apapun," Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia berusaha merubah raut mukanya menjadi serius. Namun yang terlihat tampangnya malah berubah jadi absurd.

Giliran Hinata yang terkikik memperhatikan Naruto. Sejak kapan lelaki itu belajar menggombal?

"Baiklah.. Lagipula aku tak akan bisa menolak permintaan sahabatku yang manja ini," jawab Hinata diakhiri dengan senyum simpul.

Sekali lagi kecupan ringan menghujani bibir manis Hinata. Naruto bahkan melupakan fakta kalau Hinata belum sembuh benar dari demamnya. Mungkin nanti atau besok giliran dirinya yang akan terkapar tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Terserah.. peduli apa dia? Toh yang menularkannya itu Hinata.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau memahami dan menerima perasaanku, Naruto- _kun_.." kata Hinata setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Tentu. Terima kasih juga karena telah mencintai si bodoh dan tidak peka ini.."

"Kau tidak seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_.."

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui kalau aku ini cerdas, hm?" mata Naruto mengerling.

Hinata mendengaus tak acuh, "Emm.. mungkin saja,"

"Hinata..!"

"Naruto- _kun_..!"

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Fiuh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf karena updatenya cukup lama. Sebenarnya chapter udah jadi minggu lalu, berhubung karena saya lagi terkena krisis dana dan kuota, jadinya harus bersabar dulu.

Oh ya, saya hampir lupa. Marhaban ya Ramadhan! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Maaf telat ngucapin, hehe..

Please, kasih review yang banyak! *maksa*

Sekian, terima kasih..

.

.

.

 **Seklumit Cerita..**

 **.**

Naruto semakin membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut warna jingganya. Udara yang berhembus begitu panas di luar, tapi tubuhnya malah menggigil kesejukan. Tidak hanya itu, kulitnya juga berubah warna dari coklat menjadi semakin putih. Kepalanya? jangan ditanya lagi. Berdenyut hingga rasanya mau pecah.

Hinata yang duduk di dsebelahnya menghela nafasuntuk kesekian kali. Ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Diperasnya kompres yang terletak di atas nakas, kemudian menaruhnya di atas kening Naruto. Pemuda itu membuka sedikit membukan matanya.

"Hinata.." sahutnya lirih. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_ dalam posisi yang tertukar.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata sekonyong-konyong pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata bingung. Kepalanya masih tersa sakit. Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa sakit benar-benar akan menular padanya. Pantas saja sejak tadi wahaj Hinata tertekuk. Rupanya ia tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membuat Naruto sakit. Padahal itu bukan seratus persen kesalahannya.

Tapi kenapa malaha hal itu yang ditanyakan Hinata?

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Aku tak mengerti.."

Hinata menunduk pasrah, "Aa.. sudahlah, lupakan.."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, jawabanku hampir sama dengan penjelasanmu waktu itu. Kalau aku mengatakannya secara detail, sampai besok pun tak akan selesai,"

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah mengingat kejadian lusa lalu, "Huh.. b-bilang saja kau malas bercerita,"

"Hehe.. kau tahu sendiri kan aku ini seperti apa. Aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan hal-hal kecil. Yang penting sekarang ini perasaan kita sama,"

"Alasan macam apa itu.. Sudahlah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa minum obatmu, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata, "Tapi aku kan belum makan,"

Hinata memutar bola matanya, "Itu.. aku sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Sekalian obatnya juga kutaruh di sana," katanya dengan menunjuk mangkuk putih serta beberap butir obat di atas nakas, bersebelahan dengan baskom berisi air kompresan.

"Suapi aku..." rajuk Naruto dengan wajah khas memohonnya. Tapi sayang, untuk saat ini Hinata tak terpengaruh.

"Makanlah sendiri, Naruto- _kun_ sayang.. cepat sembuh ya. Aku pulang dulu.." Hinata beranjak dengan melempar senyum paling manis kepadanya, yang diartikan Naruto sebagai senyum paling menakutkan. Kemudian,

 **Blamm...**

Menghilang di balik pintu. Naruto lemas seketika. Hinata sungguh tega padanya!

Siapapun.. tolong kasihanilah Naruto yang teraniaya..

 **.**

 **REALLY END**

 **.**


End file.
